Sev's WorteLeilas Szene
by Noel McKey
Summary: Das hier ist die Szene, die Leila aus Severus' Worten zusammensetzt, in der Story Träume ich?


**"Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter...", das ist der Titel, aus dem dieser Abschnitt entspringt. Dies hier ist nur die Szene die Leila aus Severus' Worten zusammensetzt...Leila spielt in meiner Story "Träume ich" eine Fanfictionautorin, die Besuch von Severus Snape bekommt...**

**Im übrigen gehört Severus Snape nur JKR, nicht mir...ich darf ihn nur ausleihen...**

* * *

**Sev's Worte-Leilas Szene**

_Behutsam nahm Severus Chelsey das Glas aus der Hand, ganz langsam, mit Bedacht näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht. Beobachtend, ob Abwehr in ihrem Blick aufblitzte, doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Nein, es kam noch besser, Chelsey kam ihm entgegen. Zart legte Severus seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, weich gaben ihre Lippen einen Moment nach, dann erwiderte sie den Kuss._

_Severus löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen, zärtlich strich er eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Als er seine Hand zurückzog, strich er dabei über ihre Wange. Chelsey schmiegte sich leicht an seine warmen Finger. Sie erschauerte, als Severus über ihren Hals strich und zu ihren Lippen wechselt._

_Langsam und mit seinen Augen ihren Blick festhaltend, öffnete Severus ihren Umhang und schob ihn von ihren Schultern. Chelseys Hände gingen zu den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse, sie wollte ihm so gern helfen, doch sein Blick ließ sie innehalten. Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken._

_Aufreizend langsam, Knopf für Knopf öffnete Severus die Bluse. Sanft strich er über Chelseys nackte Haut, küsste ihre Schultern. Ließ seine Zunge über ihre warme, weiche Haut gleiten, als er sie von der Bluse befreite._

_Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und es war für Chelsey, als würde sie in der tiefen Dunkelheit seines Blicks versinken, als wäre sie frei von allen Lasten des Lebens. Sie seufzte wohlig auf, als Severus sie küsste und presste sich an seine Brust, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt. Ihre Zungen kämpften einen Moment spielerisch miteinander. _

_Chelsey protestierte leise, als Severus den Kuss beendete und lächelte dann selig, als sein Mund zu ihrem Hals glitt. Sanft küsste er die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr. Sie legte den Kopf schief, als er über ihren Hals zur Halsbeuge glitt. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken und hin zu ihren Schultern. Chelsey spürte wie er zärtlich die Träger ihres Büstenhalters von ihren Schultern schob. Er streichelte mit seinen Lippen über die entblößte Haut ihrer Brüste, öffnete mit einer geübten Bewegung das störende Kleidungsstück und es fiel leise zu Boden. Severus zog sich ein wenig zurück, er ließ seine Hände auf Chelseys Schultern ruhen und sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick betrachtend über ihren Körper glitt._

_Sanft strichen seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Arme hinab, zu ihrer Taille und von dort hinauf zu dem sanften Rund ihrer Brüste. Chelsey legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise auf, als Severus ihre Brüste streichelte. Sie spürte ihre Brustwarzen hart werden, sich aufrichten, als er sie zärtlich streichelnd umkreiste. __Langsam senkte Severus seinen Mund auf Chelseys linke Brust, er sog die Brustwarze zwischen seine Lippen und umspielte sie sanft mit seiner Zunge. Ihre rechte Brust hielt er umfasst und rieb sie sanft mit dem Daumen._

_Verzückt seufzend strich Chelsey mit ihren Fingern durch Severus' Haar. Sie sah ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf hob und zog ihn zu einem Kuss hinauf. Chelsey schluckte trocken und senkte leicht den Blick, als sie flüsternd bat, „Schlaf mit mir, Severus!" Er hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Leise lächelnd senkte er den Kopf zu einem Kuss, in den er seine ganze Leidenschaft legte. Severus ließ zu, dass Chelsey ihn von sämtlichen Kleidungstücken befreite und streifte ihr dann selbst den Rock von den Hüften. Als sie nur noch in Slip und halterlosen Strümpfen vor ihm stand, entfuhr ihm ein bewunderndes Seufzen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hob er sie auf seine Arme und steuerte eine dunkle Tür an, wohinter Chelsey das Schlafzimmer vermutete._

_Behutsam ließ Severus sie auf die weichen schwarzen Laken sinken und trat ein weiteres Mal zurück, um sie einfach nur zu betrachten. Chelsey lehnte sich leicht zurück und lächelte ihn lasziv an. „Komm zu mir!", bat sie leise. Einem Panther gleich, trat Severus zum Bett und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Chelsey nutzte den Moment, sie drückte Severus in die Kissen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nun war es an ihm, zu protestieren, als sie sich von ihm löste. Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger über seine muskulöse Brust gleiten. Chelsey bedeckte Severus' Hals mit kleinen Küssen und streichelte seine weiche Haut. Sie ahnte nur, wie sie ihn reizen konnte, spürte sie doch, wie seine Erregung sich gegen sie drückte. Chelsey schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und schrie dann überrascht auf, als Severus sie herum wirbelte und sich über sie schob. Er hielt ihre Arme aufs Bett gedrückt, so dass Chelsey keine Möglichkeit blieb sich zu wehren. Doch wollte sie das überhaupt? Noch immer lächelnd hob sie Severus ihren Kopf entgegen und küsste ihn einladend._

_Severus schob ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und dann auch das andere. Er sah Chelsey noch einmal in die Augen, um dort nach einem Zeichen des Unwillens zu suchen, doch er fand nur Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick. Langsam senkte er seinen Leib auf sie nieder und drang sanft in sie ein. Chelsey seufzte wohlig auf und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie fasste Severus bei den Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Zärtlich und doch voller Kraft liebte er sie, Severus verstand es, seinen Rhythmus immer wieder zu verändern, dass er Chelsey in neue Sphären trieb. _

_Sie begann bald schwerer zu atmen und er spürte den Druck ihrer Fingernägel auf seinen Schultern. Severus stöhnte leise auf, als er den leichten Biss auf seiner Haut spürte. Chelsey wand sich unter ihm, ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Ihre Hände krallten sich nun in die schwarzen Laken. Sie bog sich Severus entgegen, als er schneller in sie drang, tief und kraftvoll..._

_Chelsey stöhnte auf und umschlang ihn fest, sie flüsterte seinen Namen und bog dann mit einem leisen Schrei ihren Rücken durch. Severus konnte ihren Körper unter seinem erbeben spüren. Er fühlte die feuchte Enge, die sich um seine Männlichkeit zog und das trieb auch ihn zum Höhepunkt. Er stieß ein letztes Mal in sie, bevor er sich warm ihn ihr ergoss._

_Erschöpft, aber gelöst, sank er auf Chelsey herab. Sie umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn. Langsam kamen die beiden wieder zu Atem und ihr Zittern ließ nach. Behutsam zog Severus sich aus ihr zurück. Er legte sich neben Chelsey und zog sie in seine Arme. Er breitete die Decke über ihre Körper und vernahm wenig später die regelmäßigen Atemzüge Chelseys. Dann erst glitt er selbst in den Schlaf hinüber. _

* * *

_Okay...ich hoffe ich habe nicht allzu viel falsch gemacht, ich bin nicht so gut im Schreiben, von erotischen Szenen...aber es wird langsam, glaube ich..._

_Ein Review?_


End file.
